Afterwards
by KenjiMania
Summary: A short, fluffy story that takes place after Ninja Gaiden 3/Razor's Edge. Ryu and Sonia centric.


**Ninja Gaiden**

**Afterwards**

**A Ryu Hayabusa & Irene 'Sonia' Lew story**

**Introduction:** Starting the year off with a simple one-shot. A short, quick story that takes place after the end of Ninja Gaiden III. Spoilers if you haven't played the game. I'm going with what I've seen in Razor's Edge. Hope you like.

Enjoy!

* * *

Irene Lew ran her fingers through her blonde hair as she walked off the heliport and out onto the observation deck of a makeshift CIA headquarters that was only a few miles from London. Turning slightly as she walked away to wave off the pilot, she heard the chopper behind her lift off and into the early morning sky. The clouds above had an almost golden look to them as the sun rose slowly beyond the horizon.

Walking across the platform and down the short flight of steps, she entered the command center and received news of Ryu Hayabusa's successful victory over The Goddess and the rescue of Canna, Mizuki McCloud's adoptive daughter. The Dragon Ninja had disappeared into parts unknown. Of course, the woman codenamed Sonia knew that he was around, he was a ninja and made sure to stay in the shadows until it was necessary to be seen or heard.

Satisfied with the report, she walked out of the command center and out onto the rooftops to watch the sun rising over the horizon. Crossing her arms over her large, ample bust, she closed her eyes and let out a small sigh.

The last several days had been tremendously difficult for everyone involved in the conflict with the Lords of Alchemy and the Black Spider Ninja Clan, which once again, tried to destroy the Hayabusa Ninja Clan. However, with help from Ayane and Kasumi, the Black Spider were neutralized and Ryu was successful in saving Canna and all of Tokyo from death and destruction.

Sonia kept her eyes closed as she felt the warmth of the sun's rays against her bare skin and the light breeze that swirled around her. Her heart ached at the thought of how she could not help Ryu and be close to him like she would have wanted. Then again, she knew that he wouldn't have allowed her to join him given the circumstances of their first mission together when they fought to stop the resurrection of the Archfiend.

Sonia pursed her lips together as she attempted to calm herself, but her concern for the man she had fallen for kept creeping back and didn't dissipate. She hoped that an opportunity would arise and he would show up, but she didn't hold out too much hope. She assumed, and perhaps rightfully so, that he would return to the Hayabusa Village to make sure everyone was safe.

"I expected you to be in the command center." Came a calm, deep voice from behind her.

Startled, Sonia quickly turned to her left and instinctively reached for the sidearm located on her right hip, but stopped herself when she saw it was Ryu, in his black ninja outfit, pressing his back and leaning against a wall with the door to the lower level of the building on his left, his muscular arms were crossed over his broad chest.

"Ryu…" The platinum blonde let out with relief, her right hand moving from her sidearm and to her side as she lifted her left to brush a few locks of hair from her face. His piercing green eyes stared back at her light blue ones for a moment.

"Are you surprised to see me?" He asked calmly, his arms still crossed.

Sonia looked away for a second and puckered her lips before responding.

"No, no, I'm not." Came her reply as she looked up at him.

Nodding his head in response, he lowered his arms and pulled away from the wall and approached her. She simply stood and watched as he now stood only two feet from her.

"The look in your eyes say otherwise." The Japanese man told her.

Sonia lowered her eyes and stared at the small space between their feet. He obviously knew that she was worried sick about him and also hopeful to see him after all this was over. She wanted to show that she had strong front and was confident in herself and did not have to depend on one man to reassure her that he was safe.

Throughout most of her adult life she rarely, if ever depended on a man, only her father, she never had time for relationships and was a strong independent woman. However, at the end of the day, she still desired someone to care about and fall in love with. Ryu was the first that she seriously considered having a real relationship with.

"Irene." Ryu's voice broke her thoughts again.

Looking up, she noticed that during their long pause he had removed his mask and headgear to expose his handsome and youthful face. She sometimes forgot that he was only 24, but has the demeanor and wisdom and of someone far older. At 27, she wished she could have his wisdom and sense of tranquility and free flowing nature. She couldn't help but let a small smile form at seeing how his short brown hair and green eyes were a perfect mix.

"Irene." He said her name again, almost as if in a poetic manner.

"Y-yes?"

"You were worried about me, weren't you?" He asked her, not stern, not angry, not even accusatory. To the older woman, it sounded gentle, soft like the fur of a rabbit or small baby animal.

Sonia bit her lip, and looked down again, blushing slightly at her deep and justifiable concern for the man she had fallen for.

Before she could respond, she felt Ryu's left hand lift her face up by the chin and he stared into her eyes.

Blinking, she couldn't help but notice that those same green eyes that could strike fear into evil, was so calming and reassuring, so gentle and sweet.

"Yes," the Blonde replied slowly. "Yes, I was worried sick about you, I didn't get enough sleep. I knew you would find a way, but…"

She paused and tried to hold back the small amount of tears that were going to form. "Ryu, I was…"

Ryu, who had moved his hand away from the woman's chin, gently placed his left hand on her hip and used his right hand to brush some hair from her cheek.

"Irene." Ryu began, she looked at him and listened to him intently.

His lips curved into a smile and a look of happiness spread throughout his face.

"Thank you for worrying about me." He told her with a hint of affection. "My promise to protect Canna and Mizuki was not the only thing that drove me to victory."

Sonia slowly rested a hand on his left bicep and gently squeezed the hard muscle. Her skipping a beat at the closeness of their bodies and his words.

"But knowing I would see you again made it possible as well." He finished.

Sonia smiled sweetly at Ryu before wrapping her arms around him and holding him in a tight embrace. She felt his strong arms around her waist and felt a warm feeling envelop her.

"Thank you, Ryu." Sonia whispered in his ear as she rested her right cheek on his shoulder.

"Your welcome." He replied into her ear, the warmth of her body and softness of her hair was relaxing and a calm feeling after all of his hardships.

Pulling away from one another but still having their arms around the other. Sonia smiled at him and looked out to the horizon that was to her right, the sun had risen all the way and it was now morning.

"Irene?" Ryu asked, she looked back at him and gave him a look of hope.

"How long can you stay?" She asked.

Without any hint of hesitation, Ryu replied. "I can stay until the following morning, if you would like."

Sonia smiled brightly. "I'd like that."

They embraced again, safe in each other's arms, hearts beating together. The world was safe again, and evil had been vanquished. Peace and harmony may not last for long, but the few times that there was, it would be spent together.

And when evil emerged again, Ryu would be ready to stop it and bring peace again and return to her.

And for Sonia, that's all she could ask for.

THE END

* * *

**End Note:** Thanks for reading! Review if you like!


End file.
